tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Katsbert Ferry
Die Katsbert Ferry ist im entfernteren Sinn ein Dungeon aus Tales of the Abyss, das aber vielmehr als Fortbewegungsmittel dient. Allgemeines Bei der Katsbert Ferry handelt es sich nicht um ein einzelnes schwimmfähiges Schiff, sondern um eine ganze Reihe von Fähren, die in Sheridan gebaut wurden. Sie dienen Passagieren als Transportmöglichen durch das Land und sind für den zivilen Dienst unterwegs, nicht als Kriegsschiffe. Die Crewmitglieder der Katsbert Ferries behaupten selbst, eher auf dem Meer zu leben aus auf dem Land. Die Katsbert Ferries bewegen sich überwiegend im Königreich Kimlasca. Geschichte Eine Katsbert Ferry wird erstmals bestiegen, als die Helden auf dem Weg nach Baticul sind, um Luke fon Fabre wieder heimzubringen. Dies geschieht, nachdem die Helden im Choral Castle gegen Arietta antreten mussten, die von Van Grants in seine Obhut genommen und nach Daath gebracht werden soll, wo sie bestaft werden soll. Van befindet sich daher mit auf der Katsbert Ferry, die Chesedonia ansteuert. Er sucht hier seinen Schüler Luke auf, der erneut unter Kopfschmerzen leidet, die ihn seit seiner Entführung vor sieben Jahren plagen. Bevor Van bei Luke ist, wartet dieser an Deck und wird von Lorelei kontaktiert, dem es gelingt, die Gewalt über Lukes Körper zu übernehmen. Es will ihn zu einer Hyperresonance zwingen, die aber von Van unterbrochen wird, indem er Luke beruhigt. Hierbei wird Luke kurzzeitig ohnmächtig, wobei Van ihm das Schlüsselwort Foolish Replica Luke einprägt, mit dem Luke später in Akzeriuth ungewollt seine Hyperresonance aktivieren wird. Nachdem Luke wieder erwachte, erklärt Van ihm, dass seine Hyperresonance der Grund dafür ist, dass er eingesperrt wurde, weil er die einzige Person ist, die eine Hyperresonance alleine erzeugen kann. Sein Vater will ihn sein Leben lang in der Villa und dem Schloss einsperren und als Werkzeug für den Krieg benutzen, aber Van beruhigt ihn, dass er ein Held werden wird, wenn er diesen Krieg verhindern kann, wodurch er auch die Freiheit erlangen wird. Das zweite Mal wird eine Katsbert Ferry bestiegen, kurz nachdem die Helden die erste verlassen haben. Sie machen hierbei einen Zwischenhalt in Chesedonia, wobei Sync die Helden angreift und versucht, Guy Cecil die Datenaufzeichnungen zu entreißen, die er im Choral Castle an sich genommen hat. Dies misslingt ihm nur zum Teil, sodass Guy einige Daten verloren hat. Jade Curtiss stellt hierbei fest, dass diese Daten sich mit Forschungen über Isofons beschäftigen, und erklärt dzu dieser Gelegenheit die Technik der Fomicry, versichert aber, dass eine Erschaffung von Isofons nicht möglich ist, sondern die entstandenen Replicas sind mehr sind als Imitate der Originale. Hier werden die Helden nun von Dist angegriffen, der die restlichen Daten an sich bringen will, was ihm mitunter durch den kleinen Roboter Barrelow X gelingen soll. Dies misslingt aber, weshalb sein größerer Kampfroboter Kaiser Dist R zum Einsatz kommt, was die Helden dennoch verhindern können. Ein drittes Mal wird eine Katsbert Ferry besucht, als die Helden auf dem Weg nach Akzeriuth sind. In Chesedonia wurde Guy durch den von Sync angebrachten Curse Slot kontrolliert, konnte sich dessen aber erwehren. Auf der Katsbert Ferry stellt er fest, dass der Schmerz nachgelassen hat, sobald er Chesedonia verlassen hat, da der Nutzer des Curse Slots sich in der Nähe des Opfers aufhalten muss, was nun nicht mehr der Fall war. Ion bestätigt ihn in seiner Vermutung, dass offenbar Sync der Nutzer ist, da dieser ihn damals bei ihrem ersten Treffen in Chesedonia am Arm getroffen hatte. Diese Katsbert Ferry legt schließlich am Kaitzur Naval Port an, von wo aus die Helden zu Fuß nach Akzeriuth aufbrechen. Das vierte und letzte Mal wird die Katsbert Ferry ausschließlich von Luke besucht, nachdem der Zeitsprung von einem Monat stattfand. Seine Mutter Susanne fon Fabre hielt ihn dazu an, seine Freunde zu besuchen, da er sich seit seiner Rückkehr in das Anwesen wie ein Gefangener fühlt und sie dies bemerkt hat. Um die anderen zu besuchen, will Luke sich die Albiore mit Noelle als Pilotin borgen und reist daher mit der Katsbert Ferry von Baticul nach Sheridan. Auf der Katsbert Ferry liest Luke dann die Briefe, die er im Verlauf des Monats von Tear Grants, Guy und Anise Tatlin erhalten hat. Tear bietet ihm hierbei eher einen Statusbericht als einen tatsächlichen Brief, was mitunter der Tatsache zu verdanken ist, dass sie bisher nie einen Brief geschrieben hat. Guy erzählt davon, dass er mithilfe von Kaiser Peony eine neue Villa in Malkuth und einen neuen Beruf hat, in dem er zurzeit überwiegend auf Peonys Rappigs aufpassen muss. Anise macht wie Anspielungen darauf, dass sie natürlich jederzeit für Luke nach Baticul kommen würde, wenn er die Reise auf dem Luxusschiff Princess Natalia bezahlt, und dass sie ihn heiraten würde, wenn er nur wollte. Kurzgefasst *Es existieren mehrere Katsbert Ferries, die vorrangig für den zivilien Personentransport in Kimlasca genutzt werden. *Die Katsbert Ferries dienen den Helden als Reisemöglichkeiten auf dem Meer, wenn ihnen weder die Tartarus noch die Albiore zur Verfügung stehen. *Van prägt Luke für diesen unbewusst das Schlüsselwort Foolish Replica Luke ein, um später in Akzeriuth eine von Luke erzeugte Hyperresonance zu erzwingen. Ortsliste Kategorie:Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Fortbewegungsmittel Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Auldrant